A vehicle lamp includes a light source generating light and a reflector irradiating the light generated from the light source to a front side or back side of a vehicle.
A plurality of reflectors and light sources are installed in one vehicle at different locations. Thus, the reflectors and the light sources are generally installed in a fixedly coupled state as one module to increase installation easiness and production efficiency.
However, a typical method for fixedly coupling the light source with the reflector limits a design layout. That is, the light source includes a heat radiating fin which has a large size in order to spread heat of the light source, and therefore, the installation of the reflector and the light source is limited.
Further, since the reflector and the light source are fixedly and integrally coupled, the overall module needs to be replaced when any of the reflector and the light source is damaged, thus increasing cost.
The matters described as the related art have been provided only for assisting in the understanding for the background of the present disclosure and should not be considered as corresponding to the related art known to those skilled in the art.